The new Titan
by Eagle NN Rabbit
Summary: When a new Titan comes will he be acceped of course FIRST FANFIC! a Tiny bit of BBxRae and a hint of RobxStar :D there will be others!ONE SHOT!


The New Titan

((first FanFic bare with me :D))

Disclaimer: Dude if I had Teen Titans I would probably make it BBxRae all the way :D

This takes place about 5 years in the future of the show, and the Teen Titans are now know as the 'Titans'. ((just a quick intro hehe))

CHAPTER 1: Friendly Meeting

"Cyborg where the heck did you put my Tofu!" The green Titan yelled from the kitchen

"I didn't do anything with you nasty tofu!" The half robot yelling as he was playing video games with Robin, and losing

"Robin where is it?" Beast Boy asked quite flustered

"I don't know BB really I have no idea where it is..." Robin replied winking at Cyborg

As he was about to tell BB he knew where it was, the bell rang at the door, he apused his game and ran to the door

"Hi what can I help you with?" Robin asked nicely

"Hi, uhh...My name is Wolfspeed, and umm...I was wondering if, uh I could umm join the Titans?" The mysterious figure asked politely

"Hey Robin who is it?" The newest addition to the Titans Cat yelled

"Hey get Raven and Star and everyone else!" Robin yelled back

"K!" Cat replied, and after about 30 minutes Wolfspeed knew the entire team and was accepted to at least stay the night, and the next day they would see what he had for abilities and test him on the training course

"Thanks, for the offer of sleeping here" he smiled at Robin which was already his best friend

"No prob, Wolf" Robin said then he excused himself and went into Stars room

Wolfspeed laughed, and walked to the kitchen where Raven was drinking tea on the couch and watching BB play video games "Hey which game is that?" He questioned as he flipped over the couch and landed softly beside BB "Sup wolf? Its Halo 8" "SWEET!" wolf replied than shot a grin at Raven who laughed, then lightly kissed BB on the cheek, Wolfspeed laugh and grabbed a controller and started with him, they killed people here there everywhere for hours as Raven watched them

"Lights out y'all! Cyborg said and shut down Titans tower

"Awwwww" all three moaned in unison

CHAPTER 2: Training day & Pizza

The next day Wolfspeed was showing Robin the claws that ejected out of his hands, Raven walked in just as the claws came out of his hand and fainted "oops" he mumbled and grabbed the newspaper and waved in front of her face, she started to come around and stared at him

"What?" he asked then withdrew his claws "Sorry that just shocked me" "Oh" he said as he laughed "What's for breakfast?" he asked walking up to Starfire "Eggs, and bacon" "AUGH!" yelled BB at the thought of Bacon "HOW CAN YOU MURDER A PIG!" he asked morphing into a pig "Hey look it at this way, if we're hunger we can always eat you" Wolfspeed said teasing "NO WAY! You wouldn't do that...would you?" he asked "If I was hungry enough...MAYBE" Wolfspeed said laughing "No I wouldn't" he finished

"So... how is everyone this morning?" Cat asked walking in the room, Cat was always the cheerful one "Great" Wolfspeed said answering first "Cool!" She said and then walked over to the TV and turned it to the News 8 channel

"Alright Wolf time to see what you've got!" Robin said walking out to the Training course, Robin turned it on and Wolfspeed ran through it dodging disks and destroying other things he got through

everyone's mouths dropped to the floor "WOH!" Cyborg said pointing to his time and score "WOW" BB said as did Raven "NO WAY!" yelled Robin "What happened?" Wolfspeed jumped up the the booth and looked "So wha...WOOOH!" he yelled as it said he was 2 mins ahead of everyone else's time and about 400 above everyone else's score "So I did good..." he said smiling "You didn't do good... YOU DID AWESOME!" Cyborg yelled

"Pizza PARTY!" BB yelled as everyone crammed into the T-Van, and drove off to the Pizza Place "Hi Titans how can I help 'ya?" the waiter said "Umm, 2 large meat lovers" Robin said "and a small veggie pizza" added BB smiling, they waited at their usual table and talked about Wolfspeed's great performance "Oh stop it you guys...Your flattering me..." he said laughing "Dudes, did you see when he flipped and kicked that robot into the ocean then ran through to Finish?" BB said smiling "Yea, Wolfspeed that was great, I think this is now yours" Robin said handing him a Titan Communicator "Thanks, Guys" Wolfspeed said taking the Comm. "So, when's the Pizza getting here!" Cyborg called "Cyborg it'll be here soon!" BB said then say his Pizza coming, then the others, they ate and finished, and went to the Tower, they resumed to finish the day like BB and Wolf always did, Playing Video Games "Dude watch out theres a Hunter behind you!" BB alarmed Wolf "Ha I got him!" Wolf said then Cy came in the door watching the two newest Best Friends play their game "Night y'all" Cyborg not shutting down "Wait what about the Tower?" BB asked "Oh yea..." he said laughing and they all slept good.

FIN.

Watch out for other masterpieces by me!


End file.
